1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile transmission method utilizing the MMR coding system.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the facsimile, many systems have been proposed for coding image information to be transmitted. The systems are the MH coding system, the MR coding system and the MMR coding system which are now widely employed. These systems are outlined hereunder.